A new girl at Camp HalfBlood
by Chanda-Panda
Summary: There is a new girl at camp half blood and Nico becomes friends with her. What happens with these two? Read and find out
1. A New Arrival

"Stupid bus." Nico muttered tossing his back pack onto his bed. "One day outside camp and everything goes the opposite of how I plan."

"Hey man, cutting it kinda close don't you think?" Percy teased entering the cabin.

"Yeah I know, dumb bus broke down and had to walk the last two miles in the rain." Nico replied taking off his soaking jacket. "Um you gonna help me or what?" Nico asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Percy said. After a few seconds Nico was completely dry thanks to Percy. "So anything actually good happen on your little trip?"

"Nah, all I really did was buy more candy for my stash." Nico said pointing to the box sticking out from under his bed. "Miss out on anything exciting here?"

"Not much just a fight between two daughters of Aphrodite over that new Apollo guy." Percy said sitting down, "Oh and there was another new arrival."

"Cabin?"

"Hermes for now. Undecided."

"Poor guy." Nico muttered sitting next to Percy.

"Girl actually." Percy replied. "She arrived about an hour before you did." Nico shifted uncomfortably at his mistake. "Come on, its time to eat."

Nico sat at his table began to eat in silence. "Hey, can i sit here, the Hermes table is so crammed and I'm kinda claustrophobic." Nico glanced up at the girl.

"Um I'm not sure if you can sit here cuz it's not um your cabin." Nico replied.

"Well neither is the Hermes cabin." The girl replied sitting down.

"How can you be sure?" Nico asked glancing around.

"Because I can't run and I don't steal." She replied, "Don't worry if someone says anything I'll move and I'll tell them its my bad so just chill."

"I wasn't worried." Nico lied.

"Right." The girl rolled her eyes. "So what's your name and what's your cabin?"

"Nico and I'm a son of...Hades." Nico replied.

"That explains all the black," the girl said scanning his clothes, "I'm Lita, currently unclaimed."

"So you got any ideas who your parent is?" Nico asked trying not to let her catch him looking for Chiron.

"Well like I said, not Hermes, not Apollo cuz i stink at archery, not Poseidon cuz I hate boats, not Zeus cuz I hate planes, and not Aphrodite for obvious reasons." Lita replied after finishing her salad.

"Ah." Nico nodded. He certainly agreed. Lita didn't seem like the self-absorbed teens in the Aphrodite cabin, but he couldn't place her in the Athena cabin either. She didn't seem like she cared about strategics since she wasn't even trying not to get caught at the wrong table.

"Lita, I don't believe this is your table." Nico looked up to see Chiron standing right behind him.

"So, the other was crowded and there was room here. It's not like I belong at this camp anyway." Lita replied shrugging.

"You do belong here." Chiron replied. "You just need some time to adjust." Lita rolled her eyes. She muttered something Nico couldn't hear.

"I'm done anyway. I'm going to bed." Lita got up to leave.

"But we have late night capture the flag tonight." Nico said turning towards her.

"Fine, I'll stand there and do nothing when I could be sleeping." Lita muttered sarcastically. 'Yep definitely not Athena' Nico thought amused.

'Stupid game, I can't do anything. Why does my parent not have cool battle skills. Ugh, I'm just glad she claimed me before I came to camp. And that no one knows.' Lita thought wandering around looking for the flag. Not that she thought she'd actually be able to get it or even find it for that matter. "Hey." Lita jumped.

"Nico! You scared me nearly half to death." Lita scoffed.

"Where's your flag?" Nico asked leaning on his sword.

"How should I know? I wasn't privy to that information. You can thank Annabeth for that." Lita replied sitting down.

"Then why are you still on your side if you're not guarding it?" Nico asked slyly.

"Wait I'm still on my side!" Lita exclaimed. "I've been going in circles! Darn my directionally stupid brain!" This was not what Nico had been expecting and he couldn't help but laugh. If there was any doubt in his mind that Lita wasn't a daughter of Athena it was gone now. "It's not funny! I've gotten lost in woods before. Took the police three days to find me!" Lita exclaimed dramatically earning more laughter from Nico. She smiled. If there was one thing she was good at, it was making a fool of herself and making everyone laugh. Lita saw a flash of red and saw Percy running back to their side with Nico's team's flag. 'Gotta keep Nico distracted.' Lita thought panicking. Lita pulled out the oldest trick in the book. She let her legs give way beneath her and "fainted." "Lita...Lita!" Nico exclaimed. 'Sorry Nico.' was Lita's last thought before she blacked out.

She had hit her head on a rock when she "fainted" and ended up in the infirmary. Good new was her team did end up wining. Bad news being Lita woke up to a bunch of girls arguing with Nico. Apparently the wouldn't let him come in. "She's up." One of the girls announced, "but she needs rest." And with that the kicked Nico out of the infirmary.

"Who are you?" Lita asked sitting up.

"We're the huntresses and I am Art.." The girl began.

"Yeah I know you. What do you want?" Lita scoffed.

"Would you like to join the huntresses?" Artemis asked kindly.

"No." Lita replied.

"Figures." Another girl murmured.

"I heard that and that has nothing to do with this." Lita growled.

"She just figured that you declined since your mother is.." Artemis soothed.

"Leave my mother out of this! She has nothing to do with it! I didn't chose to be her daughter and its not because I am! I'm a vegetarian and killing animals for fun is not on the top of my 'things I want to do' list!" Lita snapped rather loudly.

"Understandable, we will leave so as not to further distress you. There is medicine for your cut in the cabinet above your head." Artemis replied and left, the other girls following her.

"Don't hit your head on the cabinet." One of the girls hissed.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Lita replied in a sickly sweet tone smiling.

"What was that all about?" Nico asked coming in after the huntresses had left.

"Huntresses trying to recruit." Lita replied.

"So who's your mom?" Nico asked.

"What?"

"You were kinda yelling and I could hear you." Nico replied squirming uncomfortably. Lita sighed.

"If you must know my mother is Aphrodite." Lita replied. "But I didn't want to be seen as air-headed and self-centered, so I just didn't tell anyone I had already been claimed before I came to camp.

"Oh." Was all Nico could think to say.

"Yeah well now you know why I was lost and couldn't even help during capture the flag." Lita muttered.

"Hey just cuz your mom is Aphrodite and she's not big on fighting doesn't mean you can't learn how. You may be her daughter, but that doesn't mean you are exactly like her." Nico replied trying to keep her from crying.

"I guess you're right." Lita replied, "So, will you teach me how to fight?"


	2. Training

"I'm too tired for this." Lita muttered walking to the training grounds. "Hey Nico." Lita called stifling a yawn.

"Hey, um your shirts on, uh, backwards." Nico stuttered.

"Eh? Oh, whatever I'm gonna be putting on armor anyway."She replied stretching.

"Are you sure you're a daughter of Aphrodite?" Nico teased.

"Oh shut up," was Lita's muffled reply as she yanked her armor on over her head. "Now, where did I put that sword?"

"Er, I have it." Nico replied.

"Give me that." Lita muttered moving to snatch it. Nico drew his sword and held Lita's behind him.

"Take it from me." He said smiling tauntingly.

"But I don't have a weapon."

"Your point?"

"Ugh, fine." Lita sighed picking up a rock.

"Um, what's with the rock." Nico asked.

"Think fast!" Lita threw the rock straight at Nico's face. He ducked and Lita dashed at him and grabbed the arm holding her sword. Nico tried shaking her off and lost his balance and fell dragging Lita down with him. Nico fell flat on his back and while he was trying to catch his breath she snatched her sword from him and pointed it at his throat.

"That was sneaky Lita." Nico muttered sitting up, pushing her sword away. Lita smiled mischievously at him, leaning against her sword.

"Whatever, I'm going to go back to sleep, next time I chose the time. No more five am training." Lita replied walking back to the Hermes cabin, sword slung over her shoulder.

"What…just happened?" Nico muttered rubbing his head.


	3. A Plan Begins

Lita sighed as the 8 o'clock camp bell rang. "Who's bright idea was it to get a bell to wake everyone up?" She muttered rolling out of bed, "Someone from the Athena cabin I'll bet." Yawning Lita pulled on a pair of old, torn jeans and her camp t-shirt and stumbled out of the cabin.

"Hey Lita." Nico came up beside her.

"Hi." Lita mumbled yawning again.

"Not sleep well?" Nico asked concerned.

"Slept fine, just not a morning person." Lita replied plopping down on the bench at Nico's table, where she now ate regularly, and laid her head down on the table.

"Oh no you don't. No going back to sleep 'cus then I'd have to carry you back to your cabin, which is no easy feat. It is on the other side of the camp." Nico tease.

"I'll get you for that one." Lita muttered not lifting her head.

"Right." Nico snorted. "I can see that."

"Not now. When I'm actually awake stupid. Today at capture the flag. We're on opposite teams again."

"If you can even make it to my team's side that is."

"Oh, shut up." Lita said hitting Nico on his shoulder. Nico laughed.

"What?" Nico asked squirming when he noticed Lita staring.

"First time you've actually laughed death boy." She replied shrugging.

"No it's n...wait did you just call me death boy?"

"Well everybody's gotta have a nickname. So what's it gonna be? Death boy or Doom?" Lita asked quite seriously.

"Um... I'm not sure I like either." Nico muttered.

"Fine. Nico it is." Lita sighed. "For now, I'll think of something." She added a sly grin on her face. Nico new what that look meant trouble. He tried to stop fidgeting and look calm.

Lita smiled. She knew Nico was uncomfortable. He was trying really hard not to show it, but he kept fidgeting and wouldn't look at her. She hated to admit it, but he kinda looked cute when he was nervous. And he should be, Lita thought smiling. She was going to get him back for that comment, but how she wasn't exactly sure. She'd think of something. She had 10 hours to come up with a plan. Lita ate her breakfeast quickly and headed off to archery practice. "See ya at capture the flag." She whispered as she brushed past Nico on her way there. Nico gulped.


	4. Misunderstandings and Pillow Wars

It was an hour till capture the flag and Nico's nerves were starting to get the best of him. He didn't know why what Lita had said had unnerved him so.

"Hey, Nico!"

"Hey Percy." Nico sighed looking up.

"Dude what's got you so down?" Percy asked plopping down in the grass next to him.

"Nothing, just a possible threat looming over my head." Nico replied playing with a blade of grass.

"What! If it's Clarissa Annabeth and I will kick her butt to Hades!" Percy exclaimed. Nico laughed.

"I know. It's not Clarissa and it's not a threat about me getting beat up or anything... at least, I don't think it is.." Nico replied.

"Nico, would you just tell me what's going on?"

"It's Lita." Nico murmured.

"Girl troubles huh? Well you better go talk to Annabeth about this one." Percy replied smiling. Nico turned bright red.

"No! It's not like that! We're just friends its just something she said about capture the flag has got me on edge that's all." Nico practically yelled.

"Ok, ok chill Nico. I only guessed that because you hang around her a lot and it's obvious you like her so I just assumed."

"I don't like her." Nico muttered crossing his arms over his chest and pouted when Percy started laughing.

Lita stormed into the Hermes cabin and flung herself onto her bed.

"Something gotta down?" Lita looked up. It was a Stoll brother. She could never tell them apart.

"Just a guy being stupid. That's all." Lita replied.

"Nico dump you?"

"Wha- No! We we're not even together!" Lita exclaimed.

"Oh, well then what did he do?"

"He just said something stup- wait how did you know this was about him?"

"Well he's the only guy you really hang out with and it's kinda obvious you like him." The boy replied shrugging.

"First off, I don't like him! Secondly, he's the only guy worth hanging out with."

"Ouch." The second Stoll said coming up behind his brother.

"No offense, you guys are great and all but you're just not my kind of friends." Lita replied apologetically.

"None taken." The first Stoll brother replied smiling. "Now what did Nico say?"

"None of your business noisy!" Lita exclaimed throwing a pillow at him playfully.

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong!" The first Stoll exclaimed.

"Wearing pink shafon." The second added. What she had overheard Nico tell Percy was soon forgotten during the pillow war that followed. The Stoll brothers won. Lita complained it was because she was outnumbered. The three of them headed to capture the flag laughing.


End file.
